Goodbye
by I HATE PINEAPPLES
Summary: Stella joins the army... but not everyone thinks it's a good idea. Olivia/Wen Mo/Scott Maybe some Ray/Stella
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! I really hope you like this. This is my first time writing lemonade mouth so please no flames. I don't own lemonade mouth, or photograph that's owned by nickleback.**

* * *

The short girl sat down on the edge of the stage and sighed trying to think of how she was going to explain her big news to the rest of the band, needless to say she was worried on how they would react. The band was her second family and after he disappointing reaction from her biological one Stella honestly didn't know what she would do if they rejected her to. She checked her watch she had told her friends to be at the music hall at five sharp, it was currently four fifty. Her friends had a lot of faults but tardiness was not one of them at least not if Olivia had anything to say about it. The young woman smiled at the thought of her best friend dragging in all three of the guys in by their ears while Mo laughed silently in the background. She looked back at her watch it was currently 4:59 she smiled and counted silently 5_, 4,3,2,1 and..._ Stella looked up when she heard the front doors of the music hall open. Just as predicted Olivia came in holding the guys by their ears "Ouch!" yelled the blonde headed boy known as Scott picket.

"Come on Liv let go!" came the cry of the red headed, green eyed boy known as Olivia's boyfriend Wen Gifford

"Ow olivia come on I listen with these ears!" the long haired boy known as Charlie Delgado whimpered

Olivia smirked and gave all three of them one final ear twist and let go.

"There that will teach you that when I say go we GO!" Olivia yelled while Mo and Stella where trying to contain their fits of laughter.

"Well you don't have to be so mean about it..." Charlie whimpered

"Yea! We could have come on our own right Scott?" said Wen looking at the blonde haired guitarist for conformation.

"I'm staying out of this one! I've had my ear twisted enough by your girlfriend to last me a life time!"

Mo scowled at Scott "Next time you ignore my texts to play video games it'll be a lot worse."

Scott visibly paled "yes boo."

Stella smirked "You know I called you in here for an announcement, not to see Mo and Olivia rip off what's left of your masculinity."

Mo, Scott, Wen and Olivia all blushed and looked at their feet sheepishly.

"So why'd you call us here anyway?" Charlie asked taking out his drumsticks from his book-bag and twirling them in his large hands with an ease and grace that seemed incomprehensible for such a clumsy boy.

Stella grimaced she was hoping to avoid the question as long as possible but with everyone looking at her she knew she couldn't put it of any longer.

Stella sighed and ran a hand through her short hair. "Ok everyone sit down.

They all obeyed wondering what was making their lead guitarist so nervous.

Stella smiled at them while she grabbed her guitar. Seeing her friends' worried looks she sighed. "Ok guys listen up I am going to sing this song and then I'll explain everything ok?"

Stella didn't even wait for a nod of acceptance before she started strumming.

_Look at this photograph_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh_

_How did our eyes get so red?_

_And what the hell is on Charlie's head_

Everyone except Charlie laughed knowing exactly what picture she was talking about. It was a picture of all six of them at the pool, the day before the picture was taken Stella had snuck into Charlie's house and cut his hair to resemble a lopsided Mohawk. Charlie had refused to speak to her for a month.

_And this is where I grew up_

_I think the present owner fixed it up_

_I never knew we'd ever went without_

_The second floor is hard for sneaking out._

_And this is where I went to school_

_Most of the time had better things to do_

_Criminal record says I broke in twice_

_I must have done it half a dozen times_

Olivia shook her head and smiled at her best friend. Remembering the time when the five of them ended up in jail all because of Stella's stubborn attitude. She looked over at Mo and grinned knowing that they were both thinking the same thing.

_I wonder if it's too late_

_Should I go back and try to graduate_

_Life's better now than it was back then_

_If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

Stella's eyes were starting to sting as she looked at her friends. Wen who had quickly become her best guy friend, her partner in crime, he was like the big brother she always wanted. Soft spoken Charlie who she constantly enjoyed teasing and annoying but who she loved like a little brother. She looked at Scott and remembered how they often pushed each other to be better guitarists. Sure they fought some but it was more of a brother-sister sibling rivalry than anything else.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, god, I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

Stella looked at Mo who was bobbing along to the song. Mo was Stella's fashion adviser and her relationship advice Guru. Mo and Stella where great friends they just clicked immediately. Stella looked over at her best friend Olivia white. Her sweet, shy best friend who was like a mother to everyone. She was shy in school but when she was with her band mates she shined. Stella was fiercely protective of her as she was with all her band mates.

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Remember the old arcade_

_Blew every dollar that we ever made_

_The cops hated us hangin' out_

_They say somebody went and burned it down._

The police hated Lemonade mouth after her and Wen used window chalk to write F.T.P. on their squad cars. They were never caught but the police knew it was them. It got to the point where anytime the band hung out together there was always at least one squad car following them around. Undoubtedly making sure Stella and Wen didn't do anything else illegal.

_We used to listen to the radio_

_And sing along with every song we know_

_We said someday we'd find out how it feels_

_To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

Stella smiled through her tears remembering the concert at Madison square garden. Stella felt on top of the world that day and having her best friends by her side made it all the more sweeter.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, god, I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Ima miss this town_

_Ima miss these faces_

_You can't erase_

_You can't replace it_

_I miss it now_

_I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay_

_Too hard to leave it_

_If I could I relive those days_

_I know the one thing that would never change_

Sure the band had their bad days and good days. Some days they'd feel on top of the world and other days they'd fight and vow never to speak to each other ever again. The next day however they were always back to being a family once more. She wouldn't change a thing.

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Look at this photograph_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh_

_Every time I do it makes me..._

_Stella closed her eyes as she strummed the last note of the song._

_"Wow that was really good Stella!" Mo exclaimed._

"Yea I agree with Mo! So when are we gonna play it?" Wen said rubbing his freckled hands together.

"Hold up there Wen. This song isn't so we can play it. This song is my goodbye. She locked eyes with Scott "I'm not the lead guitarist anymore, Scott is."

"What!" Mo exclaimed leaping to her feet

"What do you mean by that?" Wen asked cautiously, he knew by the look on Stella's face that there was more and he knew he defiantly wasn't going to like it.

"Huh?" Charlie asked with a confused face he honestly had no idea what Stella was up to.

"No way!" Scott protested "There is no way in hell I'm taking your spot!"

Stella felt her face getting hot from anger, she hated when people questioned her without letting her explain. However Stella felt all her anger melt away and be replaced with dread when she heard Olivia ask "You're not quitting right?"

Stella sighed and sat down heavily on the edge of the stage, she hated when people saw her as a quitter. "No, guys I'm not quitting per say, more like I'm resining my post..."

"Why?" Olivia asked softly

"I don't think I can do this anymore not after..." Stella trailed of guilt in her voice.

"You're the one who pushed us all into this in the first place and after two years you're just going to up and leave us! "Olivia yelled angrily, she honestly couldn't believe it, Stella was a lot of things but a quitter was not one of them.

"That's not what I'm saying Oliv-" Stella growled trying to keep from letting her temper get the better of her.

"No that's exactly what you're saying! What ever happened to lemonade mouth being everyone's voice! What happened to being more than a band?"

"I joined the army, that's what happened!" Stella yelled her temper finally reaching her breaking point.

"What?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Stella winced she hadn't meant for the news to come out that way. A tense silenced filled the room.

"What the hell Stella!" Charlie exclaimed breaking the silence.

"Yea when exactly did you sign up for this?" Mo said working hard to keep from yelling at her short friend.

Stella looked down at her feet and mumbled something.

Mo narrowed her eyes dangerously "What was that Yamada?"

Stella gulped audibly whenever her last name was used she knew she was in big trouble.

"Um you know."

"No, we dont know thats sort of why Mo asked you." Scott snapped

A sigh came out of the shorter guitarist mouth "I signed the papers four months ago."

The look on her friends faces evidenced shock, anger and hurt.

"When do you leave for basic?" Wen asked calmly. What he really wanted to do was grab Stella and shake her, ask her what the hell was she thinking but he knew he wouldn't get any information like that so he tried to keep calm. In fact everything about him from his facial expression to his posture evidenced calmness the only thing that gave him away were the way his hands where shoved into his pocket, he had a habit of doing that when he was irritated.

" next month." Stella responded unlike her friend she stood rigidly.

A long silence passed until Olivia spoke.

"So you knew... " Olivia Stated like her boyfriend she evidenced complete calmness in her posture and facial expression at first Stella though everything was okay, till she looked in her friend's eyes. There was a heavy layer of anger in Olivia's eyes mixed with something that Stella couldn't quite place.

"Olivia listen" Stella started trying to calm her friend.

Olivia interrupted her eyes flashing angrily "You had four months to tell us and you decided to tell us now a month before you leave."

Stella winced once again even though it was cold in the auditorium her hands where sweaty and she was starting to feel cornered.

"Olivia I wanted to tell you guys sooner but-"

"Save it Stella, you obviously didn't trust us enough to tell us and you know what makes it worse you didn't trust me enough as your best friend to tell me that you where thinking of this decision." Olivia said calmly before getting up and turning on her heel, heading for the back door.

"Liv come on your my best friend!"

Olivia stopped and turned slowly her penetrating gaze softening before it turned cold again "Was, I was your best friend." she responded coldly before turning around and walking calmly out the back door.

Wen got up and walked over to the dejected half-asian "You know I'm not going to pretend I like this...but you have my full support and I'll try to talk to Liv for you."Stella gave him a watery smile and punched him in the arm.

"Thank you Wen, that means a lot."

"It's nothing, I gotta go though I'll see you tommorow alright?" Wen said before walking out the back door to search for his girlfriend.

Stella sighed and looked at her three remaining friends.

"I guess I owe you guys some explanations huh?"

Mo rolled her eyes "You think?"

"Lets start with why you didn't tell us in the first place." Scott said evenly

"Ok that's fair, well I didn't tell you guys because I knew you guys would try to talk me out of it."

"Your damn right we'd try to talk you out of it! It's a stupid Idea!" Charlie said still seething.

"And why is it stupid Charlie?" Stella said with all the calmness she could muster.

"Because you could get hurt or captured or even..." Charlie trailed off he hated the thought of it. He tried to shake the image of Stella in a white coffin, pale with her hands neatly folded ready to be buried. He shook his head but it was the image was there to stay

"Or what Charlie?" Stella asked softly. "Die?" Stella asked noticing how her friends winced at the word.

"Guys I've thought of that. I know the risk and I'm willing to take it if it means I can fight to make sure that the people who are being oppressed can be given a voice! I could never live with myself If I'm playing music while people are fighting and dying for us!" Stella wasn't going to lie to herself she was scared of dying but she honestly felt with all her heart and soul that is where she had to be.

"But this is different Stella, This isn't just singing some songs to help the kids in our school. This is you fighting and risking your life, for people you've never even met!"

Stella crossed her arms resolutely "Listen guys I've made my choice and its not going to change. You're either with me or not." she glared at them daring anyone to try and change her mind.

Mo stood up and for a second Stella was worried she was going to pull an Olivia instead Mo ran up and embraced her short friend.

"You better write to all of us every day." Mo whispered still clutching her friend tightly.

"I will." Stella choked out pleasantly surprised and glad that she wouldn't be losing another friend.

"Promise?" Mo asked finally releasing the young recruit.

Stella smiled "I promise."

Scott smiled and got up, he wanted to argue and shout but he had to be strong for Mo and the rest of the band "Ok but you gotta promise me you won't kick to much ass over there."

Stella gave him a cocky condescending smile "Sorry Scotty I cant promise that kicking ass just comes naturally to me."

Scott and Mo laughed before saying goodbye and walking out the door hand in hand.

Charlie frowned "I still don't like it." Stella opened her mouth to interrupt. "but I guess I'm going to have to learn to like it aren't I?" Charlie finished smiling.

Stella hugged him "Thanks bro."

Charlie smiled again " Anytime sis, I'll catch you later ok?"

"Alright later Charlie."

Stella sighed as he walked out the door at least they didn't hate her but Olivia was different story.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! Please, Please review!**


End file.
